Star Child
by Psycho Cheshire Cats
Summary: John's life was turned upside down when his girlfriend Lisa abandoned him and their child. The Tracy brothers are helping John take care of the little girl, taking themselves a bit out of their comfort zone. What happens when everything disappears? [better than I make it sound, I promise.]
1. Chapter 1

My smile almost instantaneously changed. "John…" I said looking looking at my brother, I holding his child who seemed to have passed out it pain.

"Hey Virg - what happened?!" John exclaimed as he ran to his daughter Hoshiko who was clutching my chest.

"She seems to have shattered her knee...From what I can see, I need to take her in for further examination…" I responded and held the young girl closer whilst walking towards the infirmary so she wouldn't fall out of my grip.

I layed her down on the infirmary bed as she woke up. "D-Daddy! W-Where are you?!" She yelled sounding confused and scared as John ran into the room and held his little girl.

"I-It's okay, D-Daddy's here…" John said with his lip quivering.

"Daddy, my knee hurts...lots…" She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sweety, can Daddy leave for a minute? I need to give you an x-ray, is that alright?" I asked, looking at her then John. "I promise he will be outside and when it's done, he can come back in… okay..?"

She slowly nodded and John left and I performed the x-ray.

"C-Can Daddy come back in now..?" She asked squeezing my hand and I squeezed back.

"You've been a very good girl, of course Daddy can come back in." I said waving at John to come back in, he ran back in and almost tripped but didn't let that faze him. He grabbed his daughter's hand and held it refusing to let go. "W-What happened…? Is it at sprain..? Please tell me it's a sprain…" John said, a tear spilling over his eye. What else would a parent do other than what John was doing in the situation he's in?

"John…" I said grabbing my brother's shoulders and slightly squeezing. "It's-It's quite bad…" I said voice lowering in sound to a whisper so I wouldn't scare my niece.

"What?!" John yelled making Hoshiko cover her ears.

"John...it's fractured...in more than one spot...I-I need to operate…I'm so sorry, John…" I said placing my hands on his shoulders again as John sat there looking at his child, frozen. "John…? You know me… I'll be doing the procedure… It's going to be okay…" I said in a soothing voice trying to calm my brother down.

"V-Virg...I-I need to have some time with my daughter...alone…" he said, his eyes spilling more silent tears.

I nodded and left shutting the door behind me to be surrounded by the other Tracy's.

"Is she okay?" Alan asked looking at me.

"I-I've got to operate…" I said bowing my head and letting my tears fall, as Scott placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Will you be okay...doing the procedure..?" Gordon asked looking at me as I slowly nodded.

"I-I think so...I don't know…" I said sitting on one of the nearby chairs.

Scott finally said something. "You'll be alright...You're a Tracy, Virgil...You're smart...You can do this… And if you say you can't, I'm painting your piano bright pink…"

I smiled and looked back at John through the window.

"Fine…" I said as I got up and walked in.

"John...It's time…" I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders for the third time this evening.

"C-Can daddy come..? Please…?" Hoshiko whispered to me. I nodded and pushed her bed to the operating room.

I watch as John takes his daughter's hand, and turn my attention back to the anesthetic, making sure that there aren't any bubbles in it.

I turn around and Hoshiko looks at the needle.

Her eyes widen and she screams, scrambling towards John. "Daddy!"

John gently grabs her shoulders. "Hoshiko, darling, it's alright."

"Daddy, daddy, I'm scared."

I noticed Gordon looking in the window, checking on her, knowing that it was a scary thing that she was going through.

I sighed and tried to calm her down. "Hoshiko, can you close your eyes please..?"

"O-okay…" she said as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Okay good girl...now can you think of your favorite star or constellation for me…?" I asked taking a deep breath as she did.

I didn't really want to do this but I knew I had to if I wanted to help her.

"Good job, now just slowly un-tense your muscles please..?" I asked dreading the moment she did.

"I-I can't! It's too scary! Daddy! Are you here?!" she exclaimed with panic rising in her voice.

"I'm here! It's okay, I'm right here…" John said rubbing Hoshiko's hand and she began to tense less. I inserted the needle into her arm.

"See that wasn't so bad...you're a very good girl…" I said, very proud if Hoshiko.

She was only five and so brave already, just like her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm sleepy…"

"That's good, baby. Just, close your eyes and go to sleep, it'll be okay if you do." He said, rubbing her hand and smiling softly.

"Okay, Daddy." She said. "Good night, Uncle Virgie!" She waved, not understanding what would happen.

"Good night have a good rest…"

"Good night, Daddy." She closed her eyes.

Hoshiko's breathing leveled out, letting me know she was asleep. My smile faded and I looked at John.

"John…" I said, seeing him holding Hoshiko's hand and looking at his child.

"Virgil, how did things go so bad so quick…?" he asked his eyes glued Hoshiko whose chest was rising up and down in a steady rhythm.

I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Hoshiko's mother, Lisa, had rocked up on the doorstep of his house on the mainland and demanded an abortion. About how he had managed to convince her not to go through with it, to have the child, and how she managed to have the child without John knowing, then abandoning their daughter on John's doorstep.

How we haven't heard from Lisa since.

I immediately regretted saying what I said next. "I'm sorry John...You have to leave…I can't operate with you here...I'm sorry…" I said reaching for his shoulder but he pulled away silently and left.


	2. Chapter 2

After the operation was done, I left the infirmary, walking to the lounge. I saw the brothers and Kayo gathered in what looked like a group hug, centered around John.

I walked straight past, not daring to look at them, up the stairs and straight to my room.

I sat on my bed and cried into my hands. Stressed did not begin to describe how I was feeling.

I heard my door creak open.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and looked up to find Scott standing in the doorway. I hate it when someone enters my room without knocking, but I think that this was an exception. "Scott…" I said looking at him feeling tears trickle down my face. "Scott...I-I...I saw her...Helpless...Just laying there...I-I…thought..." I stuttered.

Scott walked over and sat next to me and looked at my piano. "Heh...Guess i won't be painting it bright pink…" he laughed as I turned around and hugged Scott clutching to the back of his shirt as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Scott...My go…" John said slowly opening the door and walking in. He had obviously been crying. His cheeks had glistening red streak marks on them. I got up and hugged John and sobbed into his shirt falling onto the floor of my room.

"H-hey…" Alan said, entering with Gordon who held the door open for Alan to enter the room and give me a hug.

"You did it…" Alan stuttered.

"She's awake you know…" Gordon finally said patting my back and helping me get up.

"She's up? W-Why didn't you tell me?!" John said getting up and running out of the room and down the stairs. i was only a step away from him and so were the others. We could all hear wailing and we all ran faster, the screams were bloodcurdling.

John was the first one in followed by me then the others. "Daddy! It hurts!" Hoshiko's scream was unbearable.

John was holding her close to him, shushing her, rubbing her back. "It's alright, baby. Uncle Virgie will give you something to make the pain go away," He rubbed her back, but glanced up at me with begging eyes.

It wasn't needed. Hoshiko's screams and sobbing was enough.

I dashed straight into the cupboard where the morphine was located.

"This might make her a bit out of it-"

"Virgil, I don't care! Just give it to her." John begged.

I took a second to steady my hand and then I forced the needle into her arm.

Hoshiko's wails didn't get softer very fast, but they did eventually soften.

John was stroking Hoshiko's hair trying to calm her down. It was slowly working, her cries turning into soft whimpers and then she stopped.

"Daddy…?" Hoshiko said looking at John.

"Y-Yes...I'm here…" John said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Where's Mummy?" Hoshiro said looking around. She's known fully well from the day she was abandoned that her mother will never be around to comfort her, it would be us Tracy's. It was at this point when everyone noticed that these pills will hit her hard... But she needs them.

"S-She should get over that soon...it's just an initial reaction to the pills…" I said looking at John.

There was a silence followed by coughing from Hoshiko.

"Daddy...I'm sorry… I-I want to go to my bed...in my room...please…?" she said with several tears rolling down her cheeks.

John looked at me and I agreed, but she had to stay in bed and every time there was pain, she had to take a morphine pill.

John lifted up Hoshiko and carried her to their room and shut the door behind himself.

* * *

Hoshiko's POV

"Daddy…" I whispered wiping away all signs that i had been crying on my grey shirt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" Daddy said rubbing my forehead and stroking my hair. His hair had lost all it's usual bounce, and I didn't like that.

"Why are you so sorry..?" I asked looking at my Daddy who was wiping his eyes.

"Because I took you to school…" He said looking at me. Him wiping away his tears didn't do anything because he started to cry again. "It's not your fault…" I say getting Daddy to finally give in. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest...okay…"

I think it should have been me telling Daddy to do this but I silently agreed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **\- Psycho Cheshire Cats -**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven and a bit years since I had my operation, but on occasion my knee still hurt, and I had to take morphine pills whenever the pain becomes unbearable.  
Dad has taken me to boarding school for when he's on five, because he doesn't want me to go up with him yet.  
When he's on five, which is most of the time, I'm at Miss Finch's Boarding School. But on the occasion that he does come down, one of my uncles would come and pick me up.  
I hate it there at the boarding school, no one likes me or has even tried to talk to me other than the teachers.  
I haven't told Dad or my uncles because I don't want to worry them, I can handle myself. Anyways, today it was my birthday, but no one but the guys at home would care.  
After classes there was a short break when I would sit in the library and read; reading was the only place where I could escape the torments from the other children; I would feel as if I was in the story, and that everyone liked me. I would usually be ripped right out of that though from the pain of my knee, but I got by.  
~ring ring~  
It was finally the end of the day, I think I might go get a coffee… I thought to myself convincingly.  
On my way to the coffee shop, I walked by Mr Jenkin's Confectionary.  
Mr Jenkins was the only person around here that would ever talk to me and show interest in my day to day life, and I took interest in his.  
I waved and walked past.  
As I entered the café, I was hit with an wonderful aroma.  
I walked to the counter, and though I didn't like human interaction too much I had to talk to the lady at the counter.  
"Hey 'un, what can I get ya?" she asked her accent cutting into her words.  
"Just a cinnamon latte…" I said quietly placing four dollars on the counter.  
She took the money and gave me back fifty cents.  
Getting my coffee rather quickly and thinking about what great customer service they had, I sat down in the corner.  
I finished my coffee quickly, and noticed three boys and a girl from school walking down the street, messing around.  
Unfortunately, they noticed me too.  
The girl got on her bike, and sped down the street towards me, her friends sprinting after her, even though it was pouring down.  
I ran.


End file.
